


Plumpinator's Revenge

by EndangeredMind



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After being caught one too many times by Batman, the Plumpinator decides it's time for some well-deserved payback.
Kudos: 3





	Plumpinator's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Batman glanced at the large rundown factory. Of course, the criminals were here. It was getting a little boring, and he needed something to break things up! He sighed before going inside and looking around for the criminals, leaving the famous Batmobile locked and all alone outside. The warehouse was huge, and it would take him ages to scour the place for them! Oh well, the sooner that he started looking for them, the sooner he could get back to fighting the larger criminals. He was fed up of chasing two-bit criminals trying to prove themselves to their higher ups.

Once Batman had been inside for a few minutes, a rather plump and pair shaped man, known as The Plumpinator waddled over to the car. He had been wanted by Batman for a few months, but he kept managing to avoid capture. He smirked as he pulled his gun and aimed it at the Batmobile before pulling the trigger and firing. He sighed as he heard the bullet hit the car and go flat against it. He didn’t care and he smirked as he heard the car start to creak and groan. It wouldn’t be long before it started working.

The exterior began to swell up, the sleek and aerodynamic chassis starting to bloat outwards as it tried to accommodate all of the gas being pumped into it. The Plumpinator snickered as he watched it continue to grow, and it wouldn’t be long before it would end up a blimped out version of its former self. The car shuddered and rocked from side to side as more gas was forced into it, all the while the Plumpinator stood there, occasionally stepping back to allow the car room to grow. The tyres and front quickly ballooned, making room for more gas.

Inside the swelling automobile, the sole driver’s seat began to puff up, alongside the dashboard and the headliner. The headliner groaned and sagged downwards, creaking as it puffed up and strained, whilst the seat shuddered, the soft and plush fabric creaking in protest as it was forced to stretch beyond its designed limits. The dashboard didn’t fair any better, as it too began to swell up and bloat outwards. The buttons and dials that littered it also began to swell up, the Batmobile creaking and groaning as it continued to blimp up, all the while the Plumpinator stood there smirking.

The large vehicle now began to sag on its tires as it grew fatter and fatter, as the excess weight caused the shocks to compress. The Batmobile began to rock as it continued to swell up, as the as ravaged the once sleek sports car. It now looked like a blimpy parody of its former self. All the while, the cruel villain stood there, thinking about Batman and how far inside the factory he was. He could hardly wait for the famous superhero to come out and see the state of his car. It would be a truly priceless moment!

By this stage, the Batmobile’s interior had ballooned massively, the large seat in the middle being crushed by the sagging headliner and the bloated dashboard. As there was only one seat in the cabin, it allowed for more expansion to take place than normal, resulting in the seat, dashboard and headliner being comically overstuffed. The tyres were also cartoonishly overinflated, looking like large scoops of rubbery ice cream that were half melted as they continued to expand, the gas in the bullet only half depleted by this point. The villain grinned as the car groaned and creaked loudly in protest.

The Batmobile sagged towards the ground as the springs continued to compress, whilst the front, sides and rear of blimped up automobile continued to grow, spilling out onto the floor. The automobile was now so large that the excess metal pooled like cooled lava, slowly folding over itself as it grew closer to reaching its breaking point. The formerly sleek supercar began to grow faster and faster despite being already more than five times its original size. It seemed that there was more fat gas compressed inside the bullet than originally intended, but it didn’t matter. The bigger, the better!

The Batmobile bounced as a sudden growth surge hit it, causing the rear of the Batmobile to suddenly bwomp outwards, making the whole car tilt backwards as it became aft heavy. The tyres wheezed under the excess weight, before another growth surge hit the inflating car, causing the front and sides to round out as well, the car now level. The Plumpinator was very pleased with himself, and he couldn’t care how fat the car got, just as long as it didn’t burst. The car creaked one last time, before it groaned and collapsed to the floor, rocking a bit.

A final growth surge hit the underside of the Batmobile causing the underside to rapidly inflate and push the fat car off the ground, resulting in the tyres there looking like large black pancakes. The Plumpinator laughed as the car’s underside continued to bloat, with the car looking more and more like a balloon as the seconds ticked by. He watched as the car’s bodywork was pushed higher and higher into the air as the underside of the car continued to swell up. However, the growth rate was rapidly decreasing, as the air inside the bullet had been used up.

At last, the Batmobile was a massive blimp, and his work was done. The villain pulled out his phone and began to take photos of the blimped up car, making sure to capture it from all angles. He grinned as more and more photos were taken, wanting to get as many photos before Batman returned. He took a final photo and grinned as the Batmobile trembled. The gas was playing havoc inside and it needed to come out. The car trembled and then let out a loud, long and very brassy fart, with The Plumpinator waddling away, laughing to himself.


End file.
